


The Light's Despair

by TheGoldenFlare



Series: Kira? More Like Magical Girl [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Light Is Not Kira, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Angst in general, Asexual Yagami Light, Being Homura Is Suffering, Cinnamon Roll Kaname Madoka, Death Note Spoilers, Female Yagami Light, Good Yagami Light, Grief Seeds, Homura is Stressed, Homura is a Good Friend, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, L is a Jerk, Light Angst, Light is Awesome, Light is Low-Key Cute, Light is Raito, Madoka Angst, Madokami, Magic, Mami is a Good Friend, My First Fanfic, Other, POV Yagami Light, Powerful Yagami Light, Puella Magi Madoka Magica Spoilers, Raito is Stressed, Sayu is a Cinnamon Roll, Tags Contain Spoilers, This Focuses on the Magical Girl Side of the Story, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenFlare/pseuds/TheGoldenFlare
Summary: Yagami Raito is an above average girl.She’s considered a genius, she skipped a few grades, and she's about to go to college as a 15 year old.Oh, and she’s a Magical Girl.Wait—who’s Kira?(Previously titled Kira? More Like Magical Girl. Can be read by itself, but if you want a backstory, go read Part 1)





	1. 1 ~ The Rise of Kira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raito notices a new mass murderer has arised...Kira?

Magical Girls were young girls that fought off against Witches, creatures that caused despair, hopelessness, and most times, depression.

Witches were the things that planted the dark thoughts in you mind. They hid in Labyrinths and lured humans to them.

Magical Girls destroyed Witches. In order to become a Magical Girl, you must be chosen by Kyubey.

Once Kyubey has chosen you, you can make a wish. Any wish.

After become a Magical Girl, you recieve a Soul Gem. That Soul Gem was the proof that you were a Magical Girl.

Magical Girls obviously had magic. However, if they use that magic, their Soul Gems start to darken. 

After defeating Witches, Magical Girls recieved Grief Seeds. 

Grief Seeds were able to "purify" the Soul Gem, so-to-speak.

There were rumors of a very, very powerful Witch. Walpurgisnacht, or Walpurgis Night.

It was said that this Witch didn't hide in a Labyrinth. It was able to appear in the real world as a natural disaster.

It was also rumored that, whoever it killed, it turned into its Familiar, a creature that tormented humans. 

Familiars would essentially be a weak form of the Witch that it broke off of. However, once it killed enough humans, it would grow to be its own Witch.

All Magical Girls that had come across it had died. Some Magical Girls didn't even believe in it. 

However, Yagami Raito did. And she was willing to do anything to stop it.

Raito sighed when the Labyrinth around her finally faded into the real world. That Witch had taken an abnormally long time to defeat.

It Raito could recall, it was called...Ophelia, or something? She shrugged it off. It didn't matter anyways.

She picked up the Soul Gem and stuffed it in her purse. She then looked around, making sure no one saw her.

Raito was an...odd girl. For her age, at least.

First off, she was a 15 year old about to go into college. She was considered a genius by her peers. 

She acted very bored. It was part truth. She had been very bored before she was introduced to the world of magic.

But, after making her contract, she felt...more alive than she had in a while.

Maybe it was because she now had a reason to live other than being smart? 

Maybe it was because she could actually help people now, no matter how indirectly?

Raito had very high expectations for her. She was at the top of her class. And, because of her magic, she was also the most fit. 

She felt...pretty alone, though, in reality. Her parents...

Her mother never really seemed to care for Raito other than her grades. And her father was never around. He didn't know what she was like.

The only one that was remotely close to understanding her was her little sister Sayu.

Sayu wasn't the brightest, but she had one of the biggest hearts ever.

And Raito was thankful for that. She was thankful that Sayu didn't end up like her—empty, alone, and stone-hearted.

Raito arrived home quickly. She used her key and unlocked the front door, walking into her house.

"Hello Raito!" her mother, Sachiko, said, grinning.

"Hi, Oka~san," Raito replied, bowing.

"Well?" Sachiko asked urgently. "I wanna see!"

Raito sighed, pulling her test scores out to show Sachiko. Again—Sachiko didn't even ask her how her day was before asking for the scores.

"Top score again!" Sachiko smiled, hugging Raito. "That's my Raito!"

"Thank you, Oka~san," Raito replied, hugging back. 

Raito excused herself and went to her room. She switched on the news and started working on her homework, not bothering to turn on her lights. Sure, it was bad for her eyesight, but she worked better in the dark.

Raito was just finishing her math homework when, suddenly, the TV channel she was on started having screaming.

She jumped, snapping her head to look at the TV. There seemed to be a hostsge situation. 

Raito grimaced. She hated hostage situations. 

Suddenly, the children held hostage came running out of the building. Curious, Raito tilted her head and turned up the volume.

"—sources say that he had a heart attack!"

Raito raised an eyebrow. The criminal had a heart attack? In the middle of keeping a bunch of children hostage?

Then again, she was a Magical Girl. Maybe fate DID exist.

Raito switched the TV off, streching. She had just finished her homework. She decided to take a shower and get to bed.

~~

"Najimi~san, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Trust me, Raito~chan. I'll be fine."

~~

The next few days were...odd. Raito noticed a pattern in the news.

Criminals all over the world started dying. All of heart attacks and at certain times of the day.

Raito realized why the times of the heart attacks were so familiar. They'd happen before and after school.

"It's a student," she muttered to herself after defeating a Witch.

She arrived home and went to her bedroom. She put her Grief Seed inside a secret drawer, where she had a stash. Her Soul Gem wasn't that darkened—she could probably go for another day or two.

She mulled over the murderer. "Kira," as everyone had started calling them. The English word of "killer." 

"It's probably a student," she muttered out loud. "Judging by the times of the kills. But...no one else seems to notice. How could they not...?"

She turned the TV on, expecting the normal heart attack news.

But, instead, there was a man. The caption read, "Lind L. Tailor."

Raito tilted her head. "Is this L...?" She then shook her head. It couldn't be.

She used to hack into her father's computer, before becoming a Magical Girl. She found out about a detective that went by "L."

She was, honestly, a fan. He was clever and easily solved a lot of crimes.

But if he was so clever, why was he showing himself on TV?

She searched up Lind L. Tailor. Apperently, he had been arrested for a small crime, and that day was his execution.

"Huh...so maybe L is trying to get Kira to come out...?" Raito muttered, watching as Lind L. Tailor went on about how Kira was wrong.

Suddenly, he clenched his heart, and slumped down, dead.

The screen then changed to the letter L in a fancy transcript. "So, you can kill people without actually being there. How fascinating." The voice talking was scrambled, so no one could tell who it was.

Raito's eyes widened. So THIS was the real L.

"Now, Kira—kill me," L said. "Come on, I'm right here! Kill me!"

Raito tilted her head. Why couldn't Kira kill L? Maybe...Kira needed to know what L looked like. Or maybe, Kira needed L's real name.

She grinned. Kira couldn't kill L as long as he didn't show his face or his name. Clever.

"Kira...I will find you and I will eliminate you," L said on the TV. "I am justice!"


	2. 2 ~ Raye Penbar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raito runs into a dillema—a stalker.

After the announcement on TV, Raito noticed that the killings that Kira made were more...consistant.

Consistant, as in there was a kill every hour or so. There was no longer a gap during school.

Suddenly, Kira started killing people that hadn't been broadcasted publicly.

"So Kira must have a way to get to the police's information," she muttered while in her room, watching the TV.

She started writing down notes about Kira. She knew that it was most like a student, maybe around her age. And they went to the same school as her—before they made their killings consistant, they had the same school time as her. And her school day was very long.

She decided to clear her head from the Kira case. After her family went to bed, she snuck out and patrolled the city, looking for a Witch to fight.

Raito always carried an extra Grief Seed with her just in case the Witch got away or something. Besides, she also traced Familiars, so she needed an extra.

During battle, Raito used a scythe. The Witches around her city were...fairly weak and small, so she was able to take them out easily. But whenever a big Witch came around, she used an enhancing effect on her scythe, making it more effecient.

She also always made sure that her Soul Gem was clean. She didn't know what happned to Magical Girls when their Soul Gems turned black, but she didn't want to find out. 

She stopped walking as her Soul Gem started to glow brightly. She assessed the area around her...

...she was by a hospital.

It made her sick whenever there was a Witch at a hospital, attacking those that were already sick or injured.

She used her magic to open a portal and ran inside.

The Witch was one of the bigger ones. It was...fairly ugly. 

It had an upside down umbrella for a head, wore a raincoat, and used acid rain as projectiles towards Raito.

She expertly dodged, keeping an eye on her surroundings and any minions that were there.

She then conjured her scythe and slashed at it.

But, for some odd reason, it wasn't enough. She enhanced her scythe. Raito noticed it was easily being taken down now.

She then flew up to meet its...face, and used all her magic to summon a huge scythe. Huge as in, at least 5 meters tall.

She slashed at the...face, successfully killing it. The Labyrinth around her disappeared and she grabbed the Grief Seed that it dropped. 

She checked her Soul Gem. It was still alright. She could probably survive another big Witch fight.

She stuffed the Grief Seed in her purse. She checked her watch—1:36 AM. 

"Better get home," she muttered to herself.

She then started her long walk home, seeing as she used magic to travel this far out.

She accidentally bumped into someone. She yelped, falling down the ground.

"I'm sorry," the person, a man, said. 

Raito looked up. The man had messy raven hair, deathly pale skin, and wore a white long sleeve shirt and jeans. He had a bit of a slouch, and...didn't even wear socks or shoes.

He offered her a hand, which she accepted. "Thank you," she replied.

"I'm...Ryuzaki," the man said.

"Kuroi Tsuki," Raito replied, lying about her name. She never gave any stranger her real name. 

And, judging by how the man hesitated before saying his own "name," she was guessing that he was lying as well.

But why did he give her his name if he was just going to lie?

"Well...again, I apologize, Kuroi~san," Ryuzaki said. He had a low voice. It was...kind of monotone, if Raito were being honest.

"No problem, Ryuzaki~san," she replied smoothly, smiling. 

"What's a young girl like you doing out here?" Ryuzaki asked suddenly.

Raito knew not to answer honestly. Ryuzaki seemed...very suspicious. Suspicious, as in STALKER suspicious.

"I wanted to come out to the grocery store, but it was locked," Raito replied. "I had forgotten something that my mother requested for me to get."

"I see," Ryuzaki nodded. "Well, I'll be on my way."

"Goodbye, Ryuzaki~san."

Raito woke up a few hours later, getting ready for school like usual. But, this time, while walking to school, she noticed a man.

Whenever she'd turn around, the same man would appear everywhere, acting as if he were natural.

Someone's following me, she thought to herself. 

After school, she took the long route to her house. She'd have to skip out on hunting Witches for the day, which made her a bit mad, but she shrugged it off.

She got home finally and watched out of the corner of her eye as the man left. At least, left the front of the house.

She got in her room, deciding to purify her Soul Gem. Who knew when she was gonna get the chance to fight a Witch?

It was the weekend. The man kept on following Raito, and she was honestly getting a bit fed up with it.

When she woke up, it was about 9:30 AM. She decided to call her "friend" from school, Daisuke Amane. 

She met up with him at around 11. 

"Hey, Raito~chan!" Daisuke said, waving his arms.

Raito inwardly cringed—even though she was willing to spend time with him, he was very...outgoing. And loud. And she didn't exactly appreciate that.

On the outside, she gave a smile. "Good morning, Daisuke~kun."

"Man—thanks for inviting me!" Daisuke said, grinning. "We haven't hung out for a while now!"

"Yeah, that's right," Raito nodded. 

The two waited at the bus stop. Raito spotted the stalker as well. 

Someone that caught Raito's eye, though, was a man. He looked about 19, 20 years old. He had black hair and reddish-brown eyes. He was...very creepy. 

But that wasn't why he caught her eye. She felt...something evil resonating from him. She couldn't explain it. Something lured her to him...or maybe something he had.

And, now that she thought about it, he kinda looked familiar...

Suddenly, the man's head snapped towards her. She immediately shifted her focus to Daisuke, pretending to stare at him.

The bus arrived and they all got on. Daisuke and Raito sat near the back. The stalker then proceeded to sit behind them.

What else was odd was that the man with reddish-brownish eyes sat in front of them.

Raito did NOT feel safe. At all.

She consoled herself by telling herself that she was a Magical Girl and could probably take on both of them.

Raito chatted with Daisuke for a while on the bus. The ride was going to be an hour anyways, so they had a long time.

At one of the bus stops, a...very chubby man came onboard. Suddenly, he pulled out a gun and pointed it towards everyone.

Raito gasped. 

"Keep drivin'!" he told the bus driver, who obeyed, not wanting to die.

Daisuke and Raito both ducked down. The man behind them and in front of them followed suit.

"Stay here, kids," the man behind them said. "I'll handle this."

"How can we trust you?" Raito whispered, narrowing her eyes. "For all we know, you might be working with that guy!"

The man pulled out his badge. Raye Penbar. "I'm not—I work for the FBI."

Suddenly, the boy in front of Raito and Daisuke dropped a piece of paper. "Oh shoot, gimme a sec—"

As he reached for the paper, the man with the gun walked over. "Tryin' to pass notes, are we?"

He grabbed the paper and turned it over. There wasn't anything written on it.

Suddenly, he looked up, and screamed. He started shooting at the back of the bus.

"Everybody get down!" Raye Penbar yelled out to the bus. Daisuke covered Raito, both of them ducking down.

The man with the gun eventually ran out of bullets. He yelled to the bus driver, "Stop the bus! Get me outta here!"

He ran out onto the road...only to get hit by a car. Raito winced as she heard the man get hit.

"Sorry we couldn't hang out after all, Daisuke~kun," Raito apologized, bowing. "My parents don't want me out after that incident."

"It's fine, Raito~chan," Daisuke waved it off, giving her a smile. "I'll see you at school?"

"Mhmm," Raito nodded, waving and walking away.

She checked her surroundings. Oddly, Raye Penbar wasn't following her anymore. He must've thought that she wasn't guilty anymore or something like that.

She proceeded to take her Soul Gem out and take a quick walk around the area. No Witches, oddly.

She then went home and promptly got fussed over by Sachiko and Sayu.


	3. 3 ~ Tomoe Mami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raito gets a phone call from an old friend.

Raito picked up the Grief Seed of the Witch she beat and stuffed it into her bag. After Raye Penbar stopped following her, she went on a Witch-hunting spree to make up for the lost time.

On the news, while he was stalking her, she noticed that people that weren't criminals were commiting suicide. And, judging by the Witch's Kiss she saw on the corpses, she just knew that it was a Witch.

And she felt guilty about it. She was the only Magical Girl in her city.

However, she shook it off. Her Soul Gem got tainted whenever she felt negative emotions, and she had to stay strong.

Walpurgisnacht was arriving, after all. Sure, she didn't know when. But that meant that she had to be at her A-Game at all times.

She walked home, getting there in about five minutes. She greeted Sachiko and went upstairs to her room.

The first thing that she noticed was the fact that her doornob was straight, and not tilted. Yet, the piece of paper was still there.

She checked the led that was usually at the doorside. It was broken, on the floor.

She narrowed her eyes. She ran downstairs and grabbed a knife behind Sachiko's back. No way was she gonna let some creep be in her room!

She entered the room normally, immediately turning the lights on.

"Hello?" she called out quietly. "Is anyone there?" 

No reply.

She closed her eyes. She listened closely. No breathing or any types of sounds from her room. Just her own breathing.

She opened her eyes and concluded that no one was there. Her window was locked shut. 

Plus, she was a Magical Girl and a kid genius. She could easily take on a petty thief.

She sat down at her bed, sighing. She was utterly bored.

"Hmm..." 

Suddenly, she got a call. She jumped, startled. She looked at the caller.

'Tomoe Mami.'

"Eh? Tomoe~san?" she said aloud, picking up the phone.

Tomoe Mami was a Magical Girl in Mitakihara City. They lived quite close to each other. Raito had gone on a trip there for school and met Mami. She was quite pleasant.

Plus, Mami was a Magical Girl. A veteran, much like Raito.

"Ah, hello, Yagami~san!" Mami said from the phone. 

"Hello Tomoe~san," Raito replied. "What do you need?"

"You know about...Walpurgisnacht?" Mami asked, her tone turning serious.

Raito nodded, "Of course. Have you found out when it strikes?"

"In a month," Mami replied. "It'll land in Mitakihara in a month."

"A-A month?!" Raito yelled, standing up. Her eyes were wide. She was...afraid.

Very afraid.

"I'm afraid so," Mami sighed shakily from the other line.

"But...how did you find out?" Raito asked.

"I met someone—Akemi Homura," Mami replied. "She's one of us."

Raito narrowed her eyes. "How does Akemi~san even know when Walpurgisnacht is arriving?"

"I don't know," Mami sighed. "But...when it comes...can I count on you for backup if I need it?"

"Definetely," Raito said, determined. 

"Kyubey also contracted two new girls," Mami said. "Kaname Madoka and Miki Sayaka."

"How are their potential levels?" Raito asked.

"Miki~san's is about the regular," Mami replied. "But Kaname~san's...hers is massive. She's very powerful."

"Powerful...?" 

"As in, she could probably do heavy damage to Walpurgisnacht," Mami added.

"That's..." Raito's eyes widened. "That's amazing! Of course, I'll have to somehow be able to get over there, but...yes. I shall help you in the fight against Walpurgisnacht!"

"Thank you so much, Yagami~san," Mami said, sounding relieved.

"No problem Tomoe~san," Raito replied. "I'll see you in...two weeks?"

"Of course. Thank you. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Raito shut her phone, collapsing on her bed. She then raised her hand to wipe...the tears on her face? When did she start crying?

Deep down, she knew why. She was terrified of Walpurgisnacht. She didn't want anyone to get hurt from it. And she hoped that what Mami said about this "Madoka" girl was true. Because they HAD to defeat Walpurgisnacht.

And that meant that Raito had to stack up even more on Grief Seeds.

L, or moreso known as Ryuzaki, listening with interest. He had bugged Raito's phone as well as her room.

He noted how she somehow knew someone had been in her room, even though they put the piece of paper back in the doorway.

She brought a knife from the kitchen, her eyes narrowed. It looked...geniune, Ryuzaki noticed.

He still wasn't convinced that she wasn't Kira, of course, but if she was, then couldn't she have just killed whoever she thought was in her room?

She got a phone call. Ryuzaki listened in on it.

And not much things got him to say this, but...he was very confused by the interaction between Raito and "Tomoe."

And who was Kaname Madoka and Miki Sayaka? And Kyubey? What did they mean by Kyubey contracting someone? And what was Walpurgisnacht?

Maybe Kira wasn't just one person, L thought to himself. After all, this "Tomoe" character could be working with Raito, and Walpurgisnacht was a threat to them. Miki Sayaka and Kaname Madoka were probably Kira supporters and were working with them.

That phone call made Ryuzaki raise Raito's Kira percentage.

It was now at 9%.


	4. 4 ~ The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raito has a meeting with her fellow Magical girls in Mitakihara.

Two weeks had flown by quickly. Raito was getting ready for a "study sleep-over" with Mami.

At least, that's what she had told her parents.

Sachiko drove Raito down to Mitakihara, dropping her off there. "Have fun, Raito!"

"I will," Raito nodded. She then bowed. "I'll see you in two days."

Sachiko drove away, leaving Raito alone at Mami's doorstep.

She took in a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for the conversation she was about to have.

She knocked on the door firmly. A faint "Coming!" came from inside the apartment.

The door opened to show Mami. Her hair was in twin drills and she had grown a little bit.

"Hello, Tomoe~san," Raito said, bowing politely.

"Oh, hi Yagami~san!" Mami replied, smiling. "Come in!"

Raito and Mami sat down, idly chatting about how they've been while waiting for "the others" that Mami had mentioned.

There was suddenly a knocking sound from the door about twenty minutes after Raito got there.

"Coming!" Mami called, standing up and jogging to the door.

She opened it to reveal a pink-haired girl, a black-haired girl, and a blue-haired girl.

The girl with pink hair had her hair tied into pigtails with bright red ribbons, her hair only falling to her shoulders. Her eyes were a light pink.

The girl with blue hair was short blue hair with sky-blue eyes.

And the girl with raven hair had long, raven hair in two braids tied by purple bows. She had red glasses and violet eyes.

Raito stood up as well.

"Yagami~san, this is Kaname~san, Akemi~san, and Miki~san," Mami said. 

"U-um...nice to meet you, Yagami~san! My name is Kaname Madoka!" the pink-haired girl said shyly, putting on a smile.

"I'm Miki Sayaka," the blue-haired girl said, squinting her eyes at Raito suspiciously.

"A-and...I'm A-akemi Homura..." the black-haired girl stuttered.

"Nice to meet you all," Raito nodded, giving a small smile. "My name is Yagami Raito."

"Yagami~san is a fellow Magical Girl veteran, like me," Mami explained. "She's here to help us defeat Walpurgisnacht."

"So," Raito said once the five of them all sat down. "Shall we go over the plan?"

"Mhmm," Mami nodded, "might as well."

"Plan?" Sayaka asked, tilting her head.

"W-well, Walpurgisnacht IS one of the most powerful Witches ever," Homura noted. "We'd have to come up with a strategy that would have us defeat it while also not dying ourselves..."

She then blushed at all the staring she was getting. "I-I mean, it was just...um..."

"Akemi~san's right," Raito said. "Walpurgisnacht has the ability to turn us into Familiars after we die, or so other Magical Girls have said."

"That's horrible!" Madoka gasped.

Mami nodded. "So, we should all use today to train and use tomorrow to come up with a plan."

The five all stood in an abandoned shelter. They were all transformed into their Magical Girl forms.

"Alright...what weapons do we all have?" Mami asked. "As you all probably know, I use shotguns and muskets."

"I use a bow and arrow," Madoka said, summoning her bow of light. "I work best with long-range attacks."

"I-I..." Homura sighed. She brought out a bomb and a handgun from her shield. "I use bombs and guns."

"I use a sword!" Sayaka said proudly, showing off her sword.

"And I use a scythe," Raito said, summoning her scythe. It was long and the handle was black, while the actual blade was a bright, almost glowing red.

"We should all also go over our abilities we got from our wishes," Mami said. "In that case..."

She snapped her fingers. The ribbon on her outfit grew, swirling around the group and making a vase-shaped cage. "My technique is Bind."

"I can heal others and myself," Madoka said.

"Same," Sayaka nodded with Madoka.

"I can stop time," Homura said. She took her shield out, held onto everyone, and activated it. Everything around them froze.

When time unfroze, it was as if everything had been on pause, but it was now resumed.

"My ability is called Dark Sun," Raito said. "I won't demonstrate it, but I can basically draw power."

The girls spent the rest of the afternoon training and battling with each other. They were able to go all-out, seeing as Raito had brought some Grief Seeds.

The next day, they all woke up at around 8:00. 

"So, now we know everyone's abilities," Raito said, sipping some coffee. "Tomoe~san, Akemi~san and Kaname~are are all long-range fighters, which leaves Miki~san and I fighting it up close."

"We can ask Kyubey to make a connection with Yagami~san as well so we can plan while away from each other," Mami said thoughtfully. "Plus, it'll prove to be useful during the fight with Walpurgisnacht."

"Miki~san and I can be the ones who lure Walpurgisnacht out," Raito said, tilting her head. She thought hard. "You three will be hidden. Tomoe~san and bind you three together, so Akemi~san can freeze time whenever one of you are in danger."

"What about you and I, Yagami~san?" Sayaka asked.

"We're the distractions for the Familiars," Raito replied. "We're the most likely to survive. Since your healing is more powerful than Kaname~san's, you'll be able to stand more damage."

Madoka looked hurt. Raito realized, because she then quickly said, "What I meant is, Miki~san is good at healing herself. Kaname~san, you're good at healing others, but not yourself."

Raito then looked to Mami. "However, I can only use my Poison ability if I manage to get a straight-on blow at Walpurgisnacht. I'll need a way to get close to it without the Familiars attacking me."

"A-at that point, if they do follow you, T-tomoe~san can use her bind to protect you," Homura added. Raito blinked, then nodded.

"Precisely."

"But...this will take up so much of our magic," Sayaka argued. "What if our Soul Gems get tainted too much? To the point of no return?"

"I'll be harvesting Grief Seeds," Raito replied swiftly. "I already have a lot at home. I'll bring all of them here when the battle starts."

"Now, the only problem with me holding off the Familiars is...there's a lot of them," Mami said. "While I may be able to bind some of them, I won't be able to stop all of them."

"And that's where Akemi~san and Miki~san come in," Raito cut in.

The two looked confused, glancing at each other then back to her.

"Miki~san can fight off the remaining Familiars while Akemi~san provides backup from afar," Raito said. "While she won't be able to use the bombs, she can use the handgun."

"What about me, Yagami~san?" Madoka asked timidly.

"You will be continuously firing at Walpurgisnacht as soon as I get my Poison attack onto it," Raito said. "You and Tomoe~san will, because after I launch my Poison, there's no reversing it. That's when Tomoe~san can release the Binding holding the Familairs back. I'll assume by then, Miki~san and Akemi~san will have defeat all of them."

The three younger students gaped at Raito, who just casually noted down the plan into a notebook she brought with her.

"That's brilliant, Yagami~san!" Mami said, grinning and clapping. "Now—we should all focus on improving on our skills."

By the time the plan was finished being discussed, it was already 11 PM. So, the five got to bed.

And soon, Sachiko was back to pick Raito up.

"Thank you for having me over, Tomoe~san," Raito said, bowing.

"It was a pleasure," Mami replied. "Take care, Yagami~san!"


	5. 5 ~ A Nice Tennis Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raito thinks about the past week. Oh, what is this? A tennis match between her and the world's best detective?

Raito spent the next week training by fighting Witches and Familiars, even going out of the city to fight other, more powerful Witches.

She also had to deal with the college entrance exam coming up in a day.

She ended up studying after school, and during the nighttime, she'd go out and hunt Witches.

Of course, she didn't get much sleep.

But hey, good thing magic existed!

She walked into the college exams, very confident in herself. She knew that she would pass. 

She sat at her desk, quietly writing down the answers. These are so easy, she thought to herself.

She then felt as if someone were staring at her. She subtly turned around...

She met eyes with a man. Actually...the man looked a lot like Ryuzaki, the man she had met a few weeks ago.

Her eyes widened and she snapped her head back down to her paper.

After making her speech, she sat down as the teacher started making his own speech.

However, during that speech, Not-Ryuzaki leaned over and whispered, "You are Yagami Raito. Your father is chief of the Police Department and you wish to become a detective when you get older."

If I get older, considering the average age a Magical Girl dies, Raito thought to herself.

She then gasped, realizing what he just said. "How do you know all of this?!" she whispered back furiously.

Not-Ryuzaki stuck his thumb in his mouth, biting the nails. "I am L."

Raito stepped out of the college, shocked. She walked beside L, who was hunched over and had his hands in his pockets.

"Maybe we can play a round of tennis tomorrow," L suggested out of the blue.

"Tennis?" Raito asked, tilting her head suspiciously. "I played tennis in Junior High...as you probably already know."

"And I'm looking forward to a challenge," L smirked. A black car pulled up next to him. He got in and shut the door.

Raito was left staring at the spot the car was at. "...What the f—"

"Uck, a spider!" Sayu cringed at the spider in the corner of the dining room.

"I got it," Raito said, casually flicking the spider out of view.

"Here you go, Raito and Sayu," Sachiko said, setting down plates filled with rice and chicken in front of the sisters.

"Thank you Oka~san," the two said in sync, eating their dinner.

Raito chewed slowly, her mind on...well, everything. 

Walpurgisnacht attacks in Mitakihara in a week, which means that I'll have to find a way to get Oka~san to let me stay over at Tomoe~san's house again...but then there's L. He probably came out to me because he thinks I'm...a person of interest. He knows about Otou~san and where he works, so he's probably met him. He's the one who sent Raye Penbar after me...

Raito's eyes widened in realization.

I must be a Kira suspect...there's no other reason! At least, none that I can think of. Unless he somehow found out that I'm a Magical Girl...which is impossible. I should be careful of what I do at home. There might be cameras.

After dinner, Raito retreated to her room to think. In her mind, she went over the plan for the fight against Walpurgisnacht.

She also went over what to do about the tennis match she was about to participate in.

It's a test of some sort. It has to be, she thought. If I win, then he'll think that I'm Kira because Kira is childlike and has to win. But if I lose, he'll think that I know that he's onto me, and will think that I'm Kira...luckily for me, most people are generally competative. 

Raito sighed and then grabbed her towel, going to the bathroom to shower.

As she started taking her clothes off, she hesitated. For all she knew, L could be watching her right now...

She shrugged. She went to High School—she changed in front of others all the time in gym.

After her quick shower, Raito dried off and lied in bed.

Suddenly, she felt her Soul Gem reacting to magic. She sat up straight, looking out the window.

She bit her lip. L was watching her...

...and yet, there was someone out there in danger.

She jumped out the window, running towards the source of the magic.

Raito glared at her alarm clock as it went off at 6 in the morning. She wanted to break that piece of metal into atoms.

She hadn't gotten that much sleep. For some reason, there were a lot of Witches running around that night, and she ran into all of them.

Plus the Familiars.

So, it was easy to say that she was tired.

She got her piece of toast and ate it as she walked to school.

Man, it's like I'm an anime character or something...

After school, she went to the tennis courts, to see L waiting there.

"Hello, Ryuga~kun," she said politely, calling him by his fake name.

"Yagami~chan," L nodded. He tossed her a tennis racket, to which she caught easily.

"How was your day?" she asked, stretching her muscles out.

"It was...average," L replied, squinting at her. "How was your night?"

Raito glared at him. "I had a great night's rest," she lied through her gritted teeth. She then sighed and gave him a determined stare.

"Let's get started."

The final score was 7-6.

L had won. Raito realized that she was WAY out of practice. She just hadn't felt the urge to continue tennis.

Plus, it was a fifteen year old against a twenty-something year old. There was obviously a physical difference between the two, no matte rhow much L seemed to hunch over.

"That was a good game, Yagami~chan," L said, shaking Raito's hand.

"Agreed," Raito nodded, panting. 

"How about we get something to eat?"


	6. 6 ~ Octavia von Seckendorff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on her way to the café with L, Raito gets an unexpected call.

Raito panted as she ran to the abandoned building. A few onlookers stared, but she didn't care.

Miki~san, please tell me you didn't...

(A few hours earlier)

"So, where shall we eat, Ryuga~kun?" Raito asked politely.

"Call me Ryuzaki," L said. "And I was thinking Yagami~chan and I could head to this café."

"Oh, o—" Raito started. She was inturrupted by her phone's ringtone. 

"Eh?"

She took it out of her pocket, stopping to answer. The phone number wasn't familiar, but the call was from Mitakihara.

"Hello? This is Yagami Raito," she said into the mic.

"Yagami~san!" a voice said. It was...Homura?

"Akemi~san?" Raito said, surprised. "How did you...?"

"Tomoe~san gave it to me," Homura replied, "but that's not important. Miki~san's Soul Gem—it's almost completely tainted, and none of us have any Grief Seeds!"

Raito's eyes furrowed. "Akemi~san, I can't—I'm not at home right now—"

"Please, Yagami~san!" Homura said, her voice desperate. That made Raito freeze. She then sighed.

"I...I'm on my way," she said, shakily pressing the End Call button.

"Does Yagami~chan have to leave?" L asked, tilting his head.

"Y-yes," Raito replied. "I have to go help my friend out."

"Alright," L said, biting his fingernail. "Just know that...I'm raising your Kira percentage because of this."

Screw that, Raito thought. Miki~san's in danger!

Raito simply nodded and then started running towards the direction of her house to gather the Grief Seeds.

She arrived, panting and sweaty. She practically yanked the door open and ran past Sachiko, slamming the door to her room open.

She opened her drawer full of Grief Seeds and grabbed a good handful of them. She stuffed them in her purse and ran back downstairs, closing the door.

She panting and rested for a second. Then, she used magic on herself, making her faster.

Mitakihara was 10 miles away, after all.

She ran into the building, panting. She went up the stairs as quickly as she could.

As she did, she spotted Madoka, Sayaka, Homura, Mami, and another Magical Girl, right before Sayaka's Soul Gem had a burst of dark energy.

Actually, it was energy familiar to a Witch's.

"Sayaka!" the redhead Magical Girl yelled, gripping onto a rail.

Raito transformed and used her scythe to hold her ground.

The next thing Raito knew, she was on the ground. In front of her was...

...a Witch.

It was huge and fish-like. It was a mermaid with silver armor and a helmet with a red bowtie and a cape. There were violinists surrounding the Labyrinth all around them.

"Miki~san!" Raito yelled out. 

"What are you?! What have you done to Sayaka?!" the redhead yelled, dodging the Witch's attacks.

A name flashed in front of Raito's eyes. Octavia von Seckendorff.

"Sayaka~chan! Please stop!" Madoka yelled out. "We don't want to hurt you!"

Raito dodged expertly, noticing that Mami was quieter than usual. 

She was charging her scythe to attack the Witch when, suddenly, a bomb exploded, finishing the Witch off.

They all appeared back in the normal world.

"Dang it," the redhead said. "That idiot—"

Raito was breathing shakily. That was the truth of Magical Girls.

They turned into Witches.

Suddenly, she was trapped in bright yellow ribbons. "Eh?!"

She looked around. Homura and the redhead were also trapped.

And it was Mami's ribbons trapping them.

She was crying, holding her gun up to the redhead. Her arms were shaking. "If we become Witches...than we all have to die! Both me...and you!"

She shot the redhead and was about to move onto Raito.

"Mami~san!" Raito yelled out. "Please, we still need to defeat Walpurgisnacht!"

"Walpurgisnacht is undefeatable!" Mami said hysterically. "None of us are powerful enough! And we'll end up using magic anyways!"

She cocked her musket. 

Suddenly, a pink light broke Mami's Soul Gem. Her eyes turned glassy and she fell, shooting at the ground next to Raito.

Raito and Homura were both released from the ribbons.

It was Madoka who saved them. She was crying, bending over.

"I don't want to fight..." she wailed. "I don't want this..."

"Madoka~chan," Raito said, kneeling down with Homura. She sat her hand on Madoka's shoulder, providing comfort.

Madoka looked up at the two, her eyes filled with tears.

"We'll defeat Walpurgisnacht," Homura said, smiling kindly.

Raito nodded. "All three of us."

Madoka shakily nodded. "Yeah."

Raito returned home, having decided to just walk back. She couldn't find the effort to run back. Not even when her parents were probably worried.

Who am I kidding, they're not worried. Maybe Sayu is, but not Oka~san or Otou~san...

She got home at around 10:00 o'clock that night. She ignored Sachiko's and Sayu's fretting over her and went straight up to bed.

She laid there, staring up at nothing. She couldn't sleep. All that she could do was replay all that had happened at that abandoned building.

Sayaka turning into a Witch...Mami attempting to kill her...Madoka killing Mami...just over and over.

Finally, it was morning. Raito's eyes had huge bags underneath them.

She checked her Soul Gem. It was pretty tainted.

She robotically cleansed it with a Grief Seed, watching the darkness get sucked away, and watching it turn back to its bright red.

Time to deal with Walpurgisnacht, eh?


	7. 7 ~ The Battle With Walpurgisnacht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time to battle Walpurgisnacht.

Raito didn't get much sleep the nights leading up to when Walpurgisnacht would arrive in Mitakihara.

Plus, there was L bugging her about abandoning him at the café.

And Kira. Kira's killings had doubled. 

Raito almost couldn't keep up with everything: Kira's patterns, L bothering her, being a Magical Girl, and preparing for Walpurgisnacht.

It was the day before Walpurgisnacht would arrive in Mitakihara. Raito took a sick day from school without telling her parents and spent the whole day fighting Witches and gathering Grief Seeds.

She made sure to take breaks, though, so that she didn't waste all her magic up.

She knew she didn't want to end up like Sayaka.

She didn't get much sleep that night. Scratch that—she didn't get sleep. She was just...staring.

Finally, the day arrived. Luckily for her, it was a Saturday, so she was allowed to go out without worrying about school.

She checked the weather as she took the train to Mitakihara. Sure enough, there was said to be a hurricane arriving.

Walpurgisnacht was so powerful, it didn't need a Labyrinth. To normal humans, it appeared as a huge storm.

She even heard the wind howling as she made her way there. 

There was an announcement on the speakers as she arrived. "There is a Class 5 Hurricane. We are turning around. Repeat—we are turning around."

Raito's eyes widened. She couldn't just leave Homura and Madoka there...!

She then sighed and said out loud, "Oh, screw it."

She backed up away from the door, much to others' confusion. Then, she ran full speed, throwing herself through the glass of the train's doors and landing on railroad tracks.

She quickly ran to the concrete, panting. She pulled a shard of glass out of her arm, healing herself quickly.

She looked around. The "hurricane" was close to her—actually, it was near Mami's apartment. So, she used her magic to speed herself up.

She arrived there, panting. She saw Madoka and Homura running from the opposite direction towards her.

"Kaname~san! Akemi~san!" she called out over the loud wind.

"Yagami~san!" Homura called. 

"Are you two ready?" Raito asked seriously when they arrived. "Because although we might have the power to defeat Walpurgisnacht...we might not have enough Grief Seeds."

"But you brought so many!" Madoka said, eyeing Raito's purse stocked with Grief Seeds.

"Walpurgisnacht will require lots of magic to defeat it," Raito said, taking her purse off and setting it down. 

She transformed, then picked the Grief Seeds up. "Akemi~san, your shield has an infinite storage, correct?"

"Y-yes," Homura nodded, transforming as well. She put all the Grief Seeds inside her shield.

"We'll be counting on you, Homura~chan," Madoka said, transforming.

"Here it comes," Raito warned. 

Out of the wind, mist, thunder, lightning, and rain came...a monster.

It seemed to be a humanoid figure that floated upside down and had wings. There were gears around it that were on fire. And behind it was...something. It seemed to be some type of magical source.

"Akemi~san, now," Raito commanded. Homura nodded.

A second later, Homura was panting, and there were explosions from underneath the Witch. 

"Alright. I'll go in, you two fire long-range," Raito said, summoning her scythe and jumping into the fray.

Suddenly, Magical Girl-like figures appeared around Walpurgisnacht. They seemed to be full of curses, like a darkened Soul Gem.

They all surrounded her. Raito gritted her teeth.

She then called upon her magical ability. She called it "Dark Sun."

She was able to manipulate the darkness around them. While it might not seem that useful, that meant that she could use shadows as projectiles.

She backed into a shadow and stole it. She then curled it up into a ball and threw it at the wave of Familiars. It exploded, taking out the weaker-looking ones.

One by one, Raito managed to take out the Familiars. Even the stronger ones.

After she managed to do that, she hid and checked her Soul Gem. It was...pretty dark, actually.

She whipped her head up as her instincts screamed at her. Hurling towards her was a piece of a large building.

She used her shadow to counter it, sending it back at Walpurgisnacht. 

She jumped up and made her way to Homura. "Akemi~san! I need a Grief Seed!"

Raito panted heavily, leaning over. She wanted to give up. But Madoka and Homura were giving their all, so she had to as well.

She skirted the area, collecting all the shadow energy that she could. 

Finally, she joined Madoka and Homura who were far away from Walpurgisnacht.

"Dark Sun!" she cried out, launching the energy as Walpurgisnacht. It was damaged. Although not much, it was still damaged.

"Homura~chan! How are we doing on Grief Seeds?" Madoka asked, rolling out of the way of a flame.

"We're running really low," Homura replied nervously. 

Homura used bombs. But, she didn't have the time to make them before the battle. So, Madoka and Raito were both protecting her so she could make more bombs using the materials she had brought.

"How low?" Raito asked, spinning her scythe to stop a fireball. 

"...We have five left," Homura said solemnly. 

Raito narrowed her eyes. She was going to defeat Walpurgisnacht.

Even if it killed her.

And so, she charged, giving it her all.

Raito panted, laying on the ground in both extreme pain and triumph. 

She, Madoka and Homura had just defeated Walpurgisnacht. However, they were out of Grief Seeds.

Well, Madoka and Raito were. Madoka had a hidden one, to which she used on Homura.

"You can go back in time...can't you?" Madoka asked. She and Raito laid next to each other.

Raito felt her Soul Gem get even darker. It was almost pitch black. She was crying. She didn't want to become a Witch.

"Please...save stupid me before I make a contract with Kyubey," Madoka cried, smiling sadly.

"I will!" Homura nodded, determined. "I..."

She looked at Raito. "I'll save both of you."

As Homura went to use her shield, Raito laid her hand on Homura's shoulder.

"...I trust you, Homura~chan," she said weakly. 

Homura nodded, then used her shield.

And everything went black.


	8. 8 ~ Tomoe Mam—Wait a Second...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened...?

Raito's eyes snapped open. She panted, looking around, expecting to be dead or dying or turning into a Witch.

But...no. She was...just in her room, waking up.

"Am I alive?" she said out loud, narrowing her eyes. 

She got up and turned her phone on. What she saw shocked her. The date.

"This is..."

Her eyes widened. She was...back in time? But how? And why?

Homura. It had to have been Homura. But...then why was she brought back as well?

She had been lying with Madoka. Both of their Soul Gems were about to darken fully. And then Homura went back in time while Raito reassured her by setting her hand on her shoulder...

"...I'm such an idiot," Raito muttered to herself, planting on her bed.

It was a Saturday. And, judging by the date, Raye Penbar had just stopped stalking her.

That meant that she hadn't hunted Witches in about a week or so. 

Which meant...

Raito quickly pulled her Soul Gem out. She both sighed in relief and stared in horror. 

It was halfway darkened, so that meant that she still was able to maybe kill one small Witch.

She quickly went over to her drawer and cleansed her Soul Gem.

She then went to school, getting ready for the exams.

As Raito picked up a Grief Seed, she thought about how...familiar this was.

She went home and went upstairs to her room.

Her doornob was straight. The piece of led in the hinge was broken. And the small piece of paper was still in the doorway.

"L," she accidentally said out loud. She covered her mouth.

She knew for sure that L was the one that came into her room. He also probably set cameras up in her room...no, her house. Of course, there were audio recorders as well.

So...that meant that L saw her sneaking out at night and cleansing her Soul Gem.

She went into her room and flopped on her bed.

Then, her phone started ringing.

'Tomoe Mami.'

"M-Mami~san..." she muttered, her eyes widening.

That's right. Mami would be alive at that point. Which meant that Sayaka hadn't turned into a Witch yet, and Raito hadn't met Sayaka, Homura, or Madoka yet.

"Mami~san...?" Raito said softly, answering the phone.

"Yagami~san...? Are you ok?" Mami asked from the other line, sounding concerned.

Crap. Raito never called Mami by her first name. She called her Tomoe~san.

"S-sorry, Tomoe~san," Raito stuttered, rubbing her eyes. "I'm feeling a bit...under the weather...is this about Walpurgisnacht?"

"How did you know?"

Raito's stomach dropped. "...A hunch."

"Well, yes. It is about Walpurgisnacht. It's going to arrive in a month, according to a new Magical Girl in Mitakihara. Her name is—"

"Akemi Homura..." Raito muttered.

"...Yes." Mami was probably shocked. "How did you know? Have you met her?"

"...You could say that," Raito replied, playing with a strand of her hair. 

She knew what she was going to do. She was going to have a chat with Homura.

L watched Yagami Raito with his eyes narrowed.

Her behavior was a drastic change from the day before, according to Raye Penbar, who had just died by Kira.

She seemed...broken. Uncaring. Hollow.

L bit his thumbnail. Raito picked up her phone while stuttering, "M-Mami~san..."

She answered the phone. L listened in on the phone call using his audio recorders.

"Akemi Homura...Tomoe Mami..." L muttered to himself, stocking those names in his memory.

One last thing was stuck on his mind.

"L..."

Raito had said his name once she saw her door.

She most likely knew he was watching her in some way. 

L noticed that there was a broken piece of led next to the door. 

The piece of paper was a fake.

She knew about him. 

10%.


	9. 9 ~ The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raito goes over to Mami's place.

Just like how last time played out, Raito got ready for the sleepover with Mami. 

However, this time, while fighting Witches for those two weeks, she thought about what they - she and Homura - should do about Walpurgisnacht.

Sayaka would still be alive. However, she'd probably turn into a Witch again. And if that happened, then Mami would freak out and turn on them. Plus, there was that redhead Magical Girl. Maybe they could factor her in...? She seemed to have some sort of spear as a weapon. And she seemed like a veteran, like Mami.

As Raito killed another Witch, she idly thought to herself...

Why is my magic stronger now?

Finally, the day came. Sachiko drove Raito to Mitakihara and dropped her off at Mami's house.

"Have fun, Raito!" Sachiko said, waving.

"...Ok," Raito nodded, bowing.

Once Sachiko drove away, Raito went up and knocked on Mami's door.

"Coming!"

The door opened to reveal Mami. Raito almost choked up at seeing the blonde again. However, she held it in and stayed strong.

She had to stay strong.

"Tomoe~san," Raito greeted, bowing.

"Ah, Yagami~san!" Mami said cheerfully. "Come in! The others will be here shortly."

Raito and Mami sat at a table, eating pastries and drinking tea.

They idly chatted. Then, after a few minutes, a knock on the door was heard.

Mami called, "Coming!" She jogged over, opening the door.

Madoka, Sayaka, and Homura were at the doorway. Raito was relieved to see them again.

She made eye contact with Homura, who seemed nervous as usual. Raito stood up, not breaking eye contact.

"Yagami~san, this is Kaname~san and Miki~san. Judging by our call, you seem to already know Akemi~san," Mami introduced.

Homura's eyes widened, Raito noticed. She nodded. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Yagami Raito."

Madoka and Sayaka introduced themselves. Raito then turned to Homura.

"Akemi~san, may I speak to you?"

The two went into the bathroom, locking the door.

"...Yagami~san, y-you might be mistakening me for someone else," Homura said nervously, fiddling with her hair.

"Homura~chan." 

That caused Homura to gasp. She looked up at Raito, who was smiling.

"I remember everything," Raito explained. "I don't know how, but I do."

"It must've been because we were making contact when I went back..." Homura muttered.

Raito nodded. "That's what I thought."

"I..." Homura sighed. "I'm glad you're alright."

"You as well," Raito grinned. "Anyways, we...we need to find a way to beat Walpurgisnacht."

Homura nodded, her face taking on a determined look. "Yes, we do."

"Tomoe~san would help tremendously," Raito listed on her fingers. "She's good with not wasting her magic while also attacking at the critical points of most Witches."

"Miki~san usually turns into a Witch, though," Homura muttered. "She and another girl get into a fight, I think. I don't know. But, whatever happens, she becomes a Witch. And...that was the first time I've seen Tomoe~san react to that."

"So, she can't find out about the truth," Raito said. "Then there's Kaname~san. She seems very powerful."

"Y-yes..." Homura trailed off. "Actually, she's more powerful in this timeline than last time, for some reason."

"I've experienced the same, actually," Raito said, surprised. "When I woke up two weeks ago, I realized that I've been taking care of Witches much easier..."

"Yagami~san? Akemi~san? Are you two alright?" Mami called from outside the room. 

"Yes, we'll be out in a second," Raito replied convincingly. 

When Mami left, Raito turned back to Homura. "Homura~chan, who was that redhead girl that was with us?"

"Sakura~san?" Homura asked. "She's a Magical Girl who lives in Kazimono. Her name is Sakura Kyoko. I think she and Tomoe~san have both been Magical Girls for about the same amount of time."

"Another veteran," Raito nodded. "Let's try and get her to help us."

"But..." Homura said, looking downwards. "She's...antagonizing towards the rest of us. She and Miki~san got into fights many times, and Tomoe~san and her seem to have a bad past together."

"Well, we'll just have to convince everyone that Walpurgisnacht is more important," Raito sighed. "Anyways, we better get back to the others. They're probably worried about us."

The two walked out of the bathroom to see everyone sitting at the table.

"Oh, you're back!" Mami said smiled. "Now we can begin."

"Were you two making out or something?" Sayaka asked bluntly, grinning mischeviously.

Raito's face reddened up as Homura stuttered.

Sayaka was laughing. "I'm just joking! Now, let's start planning!"

The day went the same as last time. Before she knew it, Raito was on her way back home with Sachiko.

She went and fought more Witches. She even went to other cities to get a good collection of Grief Seeds.

Homura and Raito had come up with a plan to get Kyoko on their team as peacefully as possible.

Homura had explained that Kyoko got mad when Sayaka appeared and hunted Familiars instead of just Witches. So, they fought, and Mami had to intervene. 

A week after the sleepover, Raito and Homura met up together at Mitakihara after school.

"So, where's the others?" Raito asked.

"I convinced them to take a break for today," Homura replied. "We've all been pushing ourselves to the max by training and hunting Witches, as well as handling school. So, they took that well."

Raito nodded, "Good. That'll make everything much easier."

The two went towards Kazimono. While walking, they talked about random subjects.

When they finally arrived, they went around, searching for any Familiars.

"Ah!" Homura said as her Soul Gem started to glow.

"It's here," Raito nodded, transforming with Homura. She then summoned her scythe, opening the Labyrinth.

The Familiar seemed weak. However, Raito and Homura made it seem like they were having a hard time defeating it.

Suddenly, as Homura threw a bomb, a spear came out of nowhere and stabbed through it, shutting it off.

"She's here," Homura muttered to Raito.

The spear lengthened, seeming to change into some sort of long-range weapon.

Finally, Kyoko landed in front of the two.

Raito got a better look at her. Her hair went down to her waist and was tied in a ponytail with a black bow. Her eyes were a scarlet red and she seemed to have...a fang?

She also seemed to be eating pocky. It was strawberry.

Raito hated strawberry. However, she only focused on that fact for a short time.

"What're you two doing?" Kyoko drawled out as the world around them turned to normal. "You could tell that was a Familiar, right? You weren't gonna get anything outta wasting that much magic."

"Yes, Sakura Kyoko," Raito said calmly.

Kyoko's eyes widened. "How do you know my name? Who are you?" she demanded angrily.

"My name is Yagami Raito, and this is Akemi Homura," Raito introduced.

"We want to have a chat with you."


	10. 10 ~ Tomoe Mami's Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raito and Homura have a chat with Kyoko.

Homura and Raito took Kyoko to Homura's apartment. 

It was...a completely white room with a huge clock and what seemed to be...memories on the wall?

Raito was confused, but didn't say anything about it.

"So, whaddya want with me?" Kyoko asked, leaning back on the couch and crossing her legs. She took out a stick of pocky. "You know who I am, so I should know why I'm here."

"You're here because of Walpurgisnacht," Raito explained, also sitting down. Homura was making tea, it looked like.

Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "Walpurgisnacht? Isn't that the fake Witch that everyone's talkin' about?"

"It's real," Raito said, narrowing her eyes. "It's going to arrive in Mitakihara in two weeks, and we need your help to defeat it."

"What's in it for me?" Kyoko asked. "If the Witch is as powerful as they say it is, us three might not have a chance, even if we're all veterans."

"We'll be working with three others," Homura explained, sitting down and handing Raito a cup of tea.

"Who?" Kyoko asked.

"Kaname Madoka, Miki Sayaka, and Tomoe Mami," Raito replied, taking a sip of the tea.

"Tomoe~senpai?!" Kyoko blurted out, standing up. She then cleared her throat and sat back down. "...I know Mami. That's all."

"Is there history between you two?" Raito asked.

"...Just bad blood," Kyoko replied, trying to just wave it off. "Y'know...she's all lonely, and I come around, but when I have to leave, she gets all angry."

Raito raised an eyebrow. "Well, you two will have to put aside your differences to defeat Walpurgisnacht. Dealing with it means that you won't have time to fight each other."

Kyoko looked away, narrowing her eyes. "Yeah, I know. Alright, I'll help ya."

"Y-you will??" Homura asked, her eyes wide.

Kyoko grinned, looking at the two. "Yeah, sure! I have nothin' to lose here."

"And to answer your question from earlier," Raito said, "I'll let you stay with me."

"...Eh?"

Raito stuttered, "W-what I mean is...I'll let you stay in my house. To live in."

"Deal!" Kyoko said a little too eagerly. 

"Alright, what's our plan, Yagami~san?" Homura asked, smiling.

A week had passed. Raito was nervous. She, Homura and Kyoko were about to arrive at Mami's house to rearrange the plans.

It was right after school, so Raito would have to make this quick. She was going to leave it to Homura to explain.

"Tomoe~san?" Raito asked, knocking on the door. "Can we come in?"

There wasn't an answer. "Huh...that's weird," Homura muttered. "She's usually here..."

"Yo, Mami!" Kyoko said, opening the door. "We—"

Her eyes widened and she gasped in horror. She backed up out of the apartment.

"What is it, Sakura~san?" Raito asked, going inside the apartment. Her eyes then widened.

Mami was there, yes. But she was on the ground, her Soul Gem next to her, shattered into pieces.

"It's a shame," a high-pitched voice said.

Raito looked around, then spotted him.

Kyubey.

"Kyubey," Raito said, surprised. "What happened to Mami~san?!"

"Tomoe Mami was a great Magical Girl," Kyubey continued on, ignoring Raito. "It's a shame that she had to go and shoot herself like that."

"Y-you're lying!" Homura shouted, holding Kyoko, who seemed to be in a catatonic state. "Tomoe~san would never do this!"

"Kyubey," Raito said calmly, venom in her voice. "Where's Miki Sayaka and Kaname Madoka."

"Oh, those two?" Kyubey waved his paw. "Well, you see...they're both dead."

"Dead?! How?!" Raito shouted, glaring at Kyubey.

"Kaname Madoka was forced to fight Miki Sayaka, and ended up dying. Tomoe Mami had to kill Miki Sayaka," Kyubey replied.

"...Miki~san turned into a Witch, didn't she?" Homura asked, looking down at the floor.

Kyubey nodded.

"It's only natural for you Magical Girls."


	11. 11 ~ A Storm is Brewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raito is lost, confused, and doesn't know what to do.

Kyoko had refused to help them with Walpurgisnacht after that. She disappeared back to Kazimono.

Homura and Raito were alone now to try and defeat Walpurgisnacht. They were stuck.

"...What should we do, Raito~san?" Homura asked glumly. 

"I..." Raito sighed. "I don't know."

"We could always go back in time...!" Homura suggested, holding her shield up.

"We shouldn't do that," Raito quickly shook her head. "No matter how much it might seem like a good thing...messing around with time never turns out alright. No matter how noble your reasoning and actions are."

"Then...are we going to fight Walpurgisnacht by ourselves?" Homura asked, looking up.

The two were in a park at midnight. The sky had many, beautiful stars scattered across. The moon was full that night as well. 

"We might have to," Raito replied, picking at the grass. "After all, I can't think of any other Magical Girl that's close to us...besides Sakura~san, of course."

"Me neither..." Homura slumped. "And we might not defeat Walpurgisnacht..."

Raito sighed again. "We barely managed to survive last time, and that's because Kaname~san was a big help to us. She was able to heal us, so we were able to keep going. Plus, she had a long-range weapon."

Homura nodded. "Now, Kaname~san's gone..."

"...What should we do?"

There was one day left until Walpurgisnacht would arrive. Raito spent it at home this time.

She had enough Grief Seeds to get her and Homura through the fight against Walpurgisnacht. But just barely. 

She just laid in bed, dreading the fight. She didn't eat or drink.

She didn't have to, according to Homura. 

Apperently, Magical Girls were like corpses. Their bodies, at least. If they got beheaded, they'd still be able to live. They only truly "die" when their Soul Gems are destroyed.

Raito had the weather channel turned on so that she could track Walpurgisnacht's movements, so she knew when to go to Mitakihara.

She didn't know of any other Magical Girls in her city. The only other Magical Girl she knew was...

...an old friend.

But that wasn't important. Raito had to make sure that her magic was at 100%. 

After all, with only her and Homura, they couldn't afford to be at any level less than 100. 

It was the day that Walpurgisnacht was supposed to arrive. It wasn't at Mitakihara yet, but in just a couple hours...

Raito was eating breakfast with her family. She didn't add to the conversation, though. She was too busy thinking about the fight.

Eventually, they noticed.

"Onee~san?" Sayu asked quietly. "Are you alright?" 

She placed her hand on Raito's.

Raito snapped out of it, flinching and brining her hand away from Sayu's. She laughed nervously and replied, "Y-yeah, just...thinking."

"About what, dear?" Sachiko asked, her eyebrows furrowed with concern.

"My friend, Homura~san!" Raito blurted out before she could stop herself. She mentally cursed at herself. Now, she'd have to come up with something about Homura...

"Is she in trouble?" Sayu asked, her eyes filled with worry. "Can we help her in any way?"

"She's in...kind of a pickle," Raito said carefully. "She told me that she and her friend were going to be confronted by some bullies today. But the bullies are really strong. They've picked on everyone else at their school. And Homura~san and her friend are about to confront the bully and try and defeat them. I'm just thinking of ways I could possibly help her."

"That's horrible!" Sayu gasped. "We should file a report against that bully! What's their name?"

"H-homura~san never told me," Raito stuttered, looking away. "She wants to do it herself...her and her friend."

"Well, I hope they'll be fine," Sachiko said, standing up. "Anyways, Raito, Sayu, since it's Saturday, you two can go out. But be back by 6:00PM, latest!"

Raito mentally scoffed. That wasn't going to happen. However, she just waved and said, "Thanks, Oka~san! See you tonight!"

She walked out the door and looked around. There were lots of cars in the street.

There was a "storm" brewing, according to the weather forecast. Raito looked up, looking for the dark clouds.

Once she saw them, she started running in that direction.

"Don't worry, Homura~san," she muttered. "We'll defeat Walpurgisnacht.

Once and for all!"


	12. Note

Hey guys! Author~chan here.

I just wanted to say: congrats! You made it to the end of Book One of my series: Kira? More Like Magical Girl.

Now, there will be a sequal coming out soon.

(By soon I mean either today or tomorrow.)

So, while you're waiting, you could read the Prequel: The Light's Beginning!

And to those Death Note fans, yes, I will eventually be getting into the Death Note part of this series.

Just not soon.

At all.

Soo.......yea!

And I will be incorporating Rebellion into this series.

Most likely after the Death Note part.

Soo...yeah! I can't really say to check out any of my other stuff other than this series.

This is my first fic, so that's that.

Anyways, have a nice day!

~TheGoldenFlare


End file.
